Just for One Night
by Nana Bodt
Summary: REUPLOAD DARI AKUN Family: Fall and Feel. -Hanya untuk satu malam ... Biarlah mereka melepas semua rasa sakit dan melebur diri jadi satu. Biarlah mereka melupakan status mereka untuk sesaat saja. Karena esok hari tak akan sama lagi. Karena, cinta mereka ini salah ... Semuanya sejak awal tidak benar. Untuk Sasosaku "Family: Fall and Feel" event. Warning inside.


_Karena fiksi ini melanggar ketetapan event yang berlaku, maka saya memutuskan untuk mengedit dan menguploadnya di versi aslinya akun pribadi agar pembaca bisa tahu letak perbedaan fiksi ini dengan fiksi edit yang terdapat di akun __**Family: Fall and Feel**__. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, minnatachi!_

_Btw, ayuk ikutan eventnya ^^_

Seperti biasa, Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saya. Kecuali kalo si abang mau ngasih Naruto ke saya sih bakal diterima dengan senang hati :p

**Warning**: typos, OOC, ini lemon eksplisit jadi bacanya abis buka puasa ya … Dan ini INCEST! Almost pwp!

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Malam itu, langit menumpahkan tangisnya. Membasahi bumi dengan butir air yang jatuh tanpa henti. Membawa serta angin yang berhembus kencang, memainkan helai daun yang tetap kukuh bertahan pada ranting rapuh. Suara petir saling beradu dengan amukan angin.

Membuat malam itu terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam, memaksa para penghuni bumi untuk tetap tinggal dalam tempat perlindungan masing-masing. Menghantarkan hawa menusuk kulit bagi mereka yang tak mengenakan kain lebih pada tubuhnya. Membasahi siapapun yang kurang beruntung malam itu hingga kuyup.

Namun hawa dingin menusuk itu tak sanggup membuat sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bergulat di atas tempat tidur merasa kedinginan. Padahal _AC_ yang dipasang diruangan yang mereka tempati tengah menyala dan diatur dalam suhu yang paling rendah.

Suara kecapan bibir dan helaan nafas beradu di balik selimut tebal berwarna merah marun. Beberapa helaian merah muda terlihat sedikit di ujung selimut. Dalam satu gerakan, selimut itu tersingkap dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda dan gadis yang sama-sama bermandikan peluh.

Lalu dalam satu gerakan, si lelaki menyatukan tubuhnya pada gadis di bawahnya―nafasnya memburu, terasa berat dan putus-putus. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada si gadis bersurai merah muda kala suara jeritan mengisi udara. Dalam satu sentakan, dinding pertahanan si gadis rubuh sudah.

Meninggalkan jejak noktah berwarna merah pucat di atas sprai berwarna salju.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Just for One Night**_

_**n4na**_

* * *

.

.

.

Satu jam sebelumnya …

.

.

"Sakura …"

Ia berdiri di sana. Akasuna no Sasori berdiri tepat di depan pintu sang adik yang tengah berdiri mematung di depannya. Kedua mata adiknya berkedip sekali dua kali.

"_Nii-san_, ada a―hmmph!"

Kata-kata itu tak terselesaikan saat Sasori secara-tiba-tiba mengunci pergerakan bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Mengecap segala rasa manis yang ada di sana. Mengabaikan rontaan lemah Sakura dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam kamarnya. Tetap melumat bibir yang terasa amat memabukkan itu sambil mengunci pintu di belakangnya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Lalu ia melepas bibir itu, menatap sepasang _viridian_ yang berkaca-kaca. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menyerang dadanya kala melihat raut kesedihan yang nampak jelas dari adiknya. Kembali mengecup bibir yang begitu menggoda. Yang tersaji hanya untuknya.

Milik Akasuna no Sasori seorang.

Ia mulai mengecup bibir itu lembut. Membelainya dengan gerakan lidah yang lihai. Suara tertahan Sakura membuat libidonya naik, membuat lidahnya tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan―bergerak melesak masuk ke dalam liang manis Sakura.

Ia memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Erat, seakan takut mereka akan dipisahkan secara paksa. Walau memang itulah kenyataan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, membuatnya meringis perih ketika pikiran buruk itu kembali mampir dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya mencium bibir Sakura dengan sedikit kasar hingga ia dapat merasakan amis dalam mulutnya.

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu ketika paru-parunya sudah begitu sesak karena membutuhkan pasukan oksigen. Nafasnya terengah. Darahnya terasa mendesir kala ia melihat bibir adiknya yang membengkak. Jarinya yang panjang dan kurus menyentuh daging empuk itu dengan begitu lembut, seringan kapas halus. Membuat bibir itu sedikit bergetar.

Lalu terbuka. Suara merdu yang berasal dari bibir itu terdengar serak.

"_N-Nii-san_, kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Sampai ia harus menajamkan pendengarannya agar dapat menangkap suara samar yang mengambang di udara.

Ia menatap gadis yang tingginya tak mencapai bahunya itu. Lama. Membiarkan sepasang manik berwarna karamelnya dimanjakan oleh sosok gadis yang begitu ia puja kala ia terdiam. Ia membiarkan jarinya menyusuri bibir yang bergetar itu. Naik hingga tulang pipi Sakura, terus hingga menuju daun telinga si gadis merah muda.

Kulit gadis itu meremang. Sasori diam-diam tersenyum dalam hatinya. Itu daerah sensitif Sakura. Hanya ia yang mengetahuinya―selain Ino Yamanaka dan si gadis Hyuuga, tentu saja. Ia menyentuh cuping sang adik dengan ujung jarinya dan membuat Sakura berjengit, namun tetap tak beranjak dari posisi berdirinya.

Kemudian kepala itu tertunduk. Menyembunyikan kecantikannya dengan helaian merah muda yang jatuh menutupi wajah.

Rasa kecewa ia rasakan kala Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya daripadanya. Sakura pasti tak ingin dirinya melihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Namun ia menepis jauh rasa kecewa itu. Ia mengangkat kepala itu. Membuat sepasang _viridian_ itu tertutup rapat.

"Sakura … Buka matamu …"

Ia dapat merasakan Sakura bergetar sedikit―ia yakin itu karena ia tidak menambahkan embel-embel –_chan_ pada nama adiknya―suatu hal yang rutin ia lakukan sejak Sakura dilahirkan enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Namun perlahan, akhirnya sepasang _viridian_ itu kembali terbuka. Menatap sepasang hazel di depannya dengan tatapan ragu. Sedikit tertutup oleh kabut gairah―membuat Sasori mengeram karenanya. Suara yang membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya karena mendengar suara aneh yang dibuat oleh kakaknya.

"_Ni-Nii-san_, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini diselipi oleh nada yang terdengar takut-takut. Masih berdiri kaku di depan Sasori karena lelaki itu sedaritadi mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kuat―namun tidak menyakiti bahunya.

Kedua biji mata milik Sasori menatap Sakura intens, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari keadaan normal. Berbaur dengan suara deru nafas mereka berdua.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba terasa begitu pengap.

"Sakura …"

Sasori memajukan kepalanya, dan Sakura refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Namun gerakannya tak cukup cepat dengan gerakan Sasori yang sekarang menempelkan kening mereka. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, mereka sekarang dapat mencium aroma masing-masing dengan lebih jelas. Masing-masing menghirup wewangian itu dengan rakus.

"Sakura …" panggil Sasori dengan suara yang amat pelan. Serak. Menghantarkan listrik berkekuatan jutaan _volt _yang seakan menyengat tubuh Sakura. Sepasang _viridian_ itu makin berkabut seiring dengan nafasnya yang mulai putus-putus.

"_N-Nii-san_ …" sahut Sakura. Sama pelannya. Gairah terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Pertahanan diri Sasori rubuh detik itu juga. Ia melumat ganas bibir Sakura, sembari memeluk tubuh yang terasa begitu pas dalam dekapannya dengan erat. Ia mengeram pelan ketika merasakan bibir yang ia lumat membalas lumatannya dengan sama ganasnya, sembari turut memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat.

Ia berjalan maju―sementara Sakura berjalan mundur. Ia tak sekalipun melepaskan lumatannya dari bibir Sakura―mengulum, menjilat … Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir merah muda gadis yang amat ia cintai. Darahnya kembali berdesir ketika ia mendengar suara desahan tertahan yang lolos dari tenggorokan Sakura.

Ia terus berjalan hingga menuju tempat tidur _queen size_ milik Sakura, mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura hingga terduduk di ujung ranjang tanpa sekalipun melepaskan bibir mereka. Sasori bergerak maju, dan Sakura bergerak mundur untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengundang lelaki bersurai merah bagaikan darah itu ke atas ranjangnya.

Tak lama ciuman panas mereka terlepas. Masing-masing berusaha menstabilkan nafas mereka yang memburu. Tubuh mereka bagaikan diperciki oleh api bernama gairah―panas, menggelora. Pandangan mereka saling beradu. Menciptakan kilat mengundang, membuat mereka semakin terjerumus dalam.

Sasori menidurkan Sakura di atas ranjang, sementara ia berada di atas tubuh gadis itu dengan lutut dan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih gadis di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sisi wajah Sakura, seakan mengagumi keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Sakura melakukan gerakan yang sama. Jemari mungilnya mengusap wajah sang kakak dengan penuh kasih. Bibirnya yang telah bengkak membentuk lengkungan manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah karena nafsu yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Pemandangan yang begitu indah itu tak ayal membuat gairah Sasori melunjak drastis. Ia pun tanpa ancang-ancang kembali mengecap rasa manis dari bibir si gadis merah muda. Kemudian melepaskan bibir itu dan menggigit pelan daun telinga Sakura―membuat Sakura terlunjak karena rasa geli yang mendadak sekaligus karena lunjakan yang ia rasakan pada dasar perutnya.

"_Nii … Nii-san_."

Suara itu terdengar begitu serak dan berat kala Sasori menyusuri sisi leher Sakura dengan bibirnya. Mengecup dan menggigiti kulit seputih susu itu dengan lembut―meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sepanjang penjelajahannya. Tubuh Sakura merinding bersamaan dengan bulu romannya yang meremang karena sensasi memabukkan yang seakan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Perutnya terasa semakin panas dan bagian terdalam dari dirinya terasa panas sekarang.

Kedua tangannya secara refleks mencengkeram helaian rambut berwarna merah milik Sasori bersamaan dengan suara desahannya yang mengudara detik itu juga, kala gigi-gigi Sasori menggigit titik tersensitif dirinya di titik pertemuan leher dan bahunya. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit ke atas dan membuat puncak payudaranya menyentuh dada Sasori dalam satu gerakan. Suara geraman lolos dari bibir Sasori dan ia langsung menggigit titik itu dengan kuat.

Sakura menjerit kecil.

Bibir Sasori menelusuri bahu Sakura. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang sanggup membuat Sakura seperti meleleh seluruhnya. Menggigit tali _dress_ berwarna putih pucat yang dikenakan gadis itu dan menyingkapnya ke samping. Ia lalu mengecup bahu yang telanjang di depannya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menyampirkan tali _dress_ Sakura yang lain.

"_Nii-Nii-san_ …!"

Sasori menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar gumaman lemah namun terdengar seperti perintah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan raut bingung. Namun ketika ia melihat ketakutan yang nampak jelas pada wajah Sakura, kebingungannya sirna digantikan oleh sekelebat rasa bersalah.

Ia lalu mengecup wajah Sakura. Dari rahang, pipi, pucuk hidung mancung Sakura, hingga keningnya untuk mengusir rasa takut gadis merah jambu itu. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura … Aku kehilangan kendali …"

Gerakan Sakura pada detik berikutnya membuat kedua biji mata Sasori terbelalak. Bibir mungil Sakura melumat lembut bibirnya sekilas, sebelum melepaskannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Membuat gaunnya sedikit tersingkap ke bawah dan menampilkan belahan buah dada yang tertutup bra.

"T-tak apa, _Nii-san_ … Aku … Aku hanya sedikit gugup karena ini ada pertama kalinya untukku …" bisik Sakura. Dada Sasori seperti membuncah dengan rasa bahagia setelah mendengarnya.

Sasori melepaskan pelukan Sakura, memandangi gadis yang begitu amat gugup di depannya lamat-lamat. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengusap kulit pipi Sakura dengan amat lembut―kegiatan yang tak pernah bosan ia lakukan. Ia memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman yang amatlah jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Jangan takut, Sakura … Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya seiring jarak diantara wajah mereka yang semakin menipis. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Saling melumat dan mencari dominasi, lalu merapatkan tubuh masing-masing untuk berbagi panas tubuh. Mengabaikan suara guntur yang menggelegar dibalik kaca jendela.

_Dress_ putih Sakura terlempar dalam satu gerakan lugas, disusul kemudian kaus berwarna senada yang dikenakan Sasori. Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas dan bergelora. Ciuman yang membuat jutaan kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perut. Ciuman yang membakar kulit mereka dengan panas yang meletup-letup.

Sasori membaringkan Sakura yang kini hanya tertutupi oleh bra yang celana dalam berwarna putih di atas ranjang. Mengagumi kecantikan sang adik yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup karena dipandangi oleh Sasori dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan gelora. Memuja kemolekan tubuh Sakura dengan melayangkan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang bermuara pada belahan dada Sakura.

Suara desahan tertahan lolos dari bibir Sakura.

Sasori langsung melesakkan tangannya menuju punggung Sakura. Melepaskan kaitan bra yang menutupi sepasang bukit kembar Sakura yang belum tersentuh oleh kaum adam manapun sebelumnya. Membuat Sakura terkesiap terkejut dan refleks menutupi buah dadanya yang terekspos dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"_Nii-Nii-san_ …"

Sasori kembali mengeram melihat sosok sang adik yang terlihat begitu gugup namun tatapan matanya begitu bergairah. Sakura terlihat begitu menggoda dan menggiurkan saat ini. Berada dalam kurungan tubuhnya dan terbaring hanya dengan celana dalam yang menutupi kewanitaannya. Membuat miliknya di bawah sana semakin menegang karena gairah.

Sasori dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari kedua aset berharga Sakura sembari memberi tatapan meyakinkan seakan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia tak perlu merasa takut. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Sakura membiarkan tangannya disingkirkan dari tubuh bagian atasnya dan mengekspos buah dadanya yang telah menegang karena udara dingin sekaligus karena tatapan panas Sasori yang ditujukan padanya.

Sakura dapat merasakan celana dalamnya semakin basah.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menjilati bibir bawahnya seperti serigala kelaparan, membuat Sakura yang melihat pergerakan sensual kakaknya merasakan panas pada sekujur wajahnya. Ia memekik tertahan kala organ tak bertulang milik Sasori menjilati belahan dadanya dengan gerakan memutar.

"_Nii-Nii-san_!"

Sakura refleks meremas helaian rambut Sasori. Lelaki itu mengeram sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap perut rata Sakura, seakan berusaha membuat Sakura lebih rileks. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut bahu Sakura … Terus turun hingga hampir menyentuh puncak payudara Sakura …

"Sasori _nii-san_ …" gumam Sakura lemah. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya melalui tangan dan lidahnya. Membuat perutnya terasa seperti terlunjak berkali-kali. Kulitnya terasa begitu sensitif dan hal itu membuatnya malu karena setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasori padanya membuatnya ingin melepaskan suara aneh yang ia tahan sedaritadi pada ujung kerongkongannya.

"Sakura …" bisik Sasori parau. Tubuhnya serasa begitu panas ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang begitu intens oleh Sakura. Membuatnya ingin menerkam habis Sakura detik itu juga, membawa gadis itu dalam kenikmatan tak berujung yang dapat membuat mereka terbuai dibuatnya. Namun ini adalah kali pertama Sakura. Ia ingin membuat pengalaman ini berkesan untuk Sakura dan tak ingin menciptakan trauma tersendiri untuk adiknya itu.

"Sasori _nii-saaaannn_ …" suara itu terdengar lebih dalam dan parau ketika tanpa sengaja jari Sasori menyentuh dengan amat lembut puncak payudara yang telah menegang sedaritadi. Membuat kejantanannya melunjak karena libido yang semakin naik.

Tak tahan, Sasori langsung melumat payudara yang begitu ingin ia kulum sejak pertama kali ia membuka bra Sakura. Suara desahan meluncur dari bibir si gadis musim semi ketika Sasori menghisap puncak payudaranya dengan kuat. Suara desahan itu semakin kencang saat payudaranya yang lain mulai diremas oleh Sasori.

Sakura mencengkeram helaian rambut itu dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mendorong kepala Sasori semakin dekat pada payudaranya. Gerakan mulut Sasori semakin menggila.

"Aa―aaahh!"

Sasori melepaskan kulumannya, untuk kembali mengulum payudara yang belum ia kecap. Merasakan segala rasa manis pada kulit putih Sakura. Menghisap kuat gundukan ranum dan empuk dalam mulutnya sementara jemarinya memelintir kuat puncak dada yang lain.

"Nnh―aa―aahh!"

Tubuh Sakura refleks melengkung ke atas. Pahanya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tonjolan celana Sasori. Lelaki bersurai semerah darah itu mengeram dan semakin liar mengulum payudara Sakura seperti bayi kelaparan.

Suara desahan Sakura semakin kencang dan intens.

Sasori melepaskan kulumannya. Bibirnya mulai menjelajahi kulit perut Sakura yang rata. Memberikan efek menggelitik pada tubuh Sakura dan membuat bulu roman Sakura meremang. Lidahnya melesak dalam pusar Sakura dan membuat tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang karena geli.

"Aaah!"

Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit perut Sakura, diam-diam tersenyum. Sorot matanya terlihat amat lembut. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia melebarkan paha Sakura yang sedaritadi tertutup rapat sembari menurunkan bibirnya menuju daerah tersensitif Sakura. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas yang membakar kulit Sakura.

Sasori melepaskan celana dalam Sakura dan melemparnya asal ke atas lantai. Kini Sakura benar-benar tak terlindung di depannya. Terbaring dengan wajah yang memerah karena gairah, bagaikan hidangan yang siap untuk disantap. Sasori menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sasori sejenak memandangi keindahan di depannya sebelum kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut dan basah karena aktivitas awal mereka. Mulutnya sekarang terasa berair. Bau tubuh Sakura yang bercampur dengan cairannya membuat Sasori mabuk kepayang.

Indah.

Sasori tanpa aba-aba, langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan yang amat mengundang. Tanpa sadar ia mengelepaskan suara desahan tertahan saat dinding-dinding itu mencengkeram lidahnya dalam jepitan yang membakar gairah dan membuat kejantanannya semakin tegang.

Bola mata Sakura terbelalak kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat lembut menyentuh bagian dirinya yang begitu sensitif di bawah sana. Tubuhnya menegang dan suara kesiap lolos dari bibir Sakura.

"_Nii-nii-san_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup, dan panik disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat ketakutan dan kebingungan terlihat di sana, bersama dengan gairah yang membakar sepasang manik _viridian_ itu. Sasori kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Aku? Melakukan ini."

Suara kesiap itu mengencang bersamaan dengan benda lunak yang memasuki kewanitaan Sakura dalam satu kali sentakan. Suara desahan terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sasori―aah!"

Sasori seakan terbakar mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir Sakura tanpa embel-embel _Nii-san_ yang selalu gadis itu tambahkan dalam namanya. Ia menginvasi kewanitaan Sakura semakin ganas. Mengecap rasa manis yang dapat teraup oleh mulutnya.

"Sa―hyaahh!"

Cengkeraman Sakura pada sprei ranjangnya mengencang ketika ia merasakan dasar perutnya semakin tegang, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sasori kembali mengeram ketika ia merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin mengencang. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan klimaks.

Sasori langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu bersamaan dengan gerakan lidahnya yang mengobrak-abrik lubang kewanitaan itu dalam gerakan memabukkan. Gerakan jarinya tertahan ketika merasakan sebuah dinding yang menghalangi pergerakannya untuk masuk semakin dalam―dinding keperawanan Sakura. Sasori melambatkan pergerakan jarinya, takut dinding itu akan terkoyak karena gerakan sembrononya.

Dinding kewanitaan Sakura menjepit lidah dan telunjuknya dengan kuat. Saat itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang masah membanjiri lubang surga itu, bersamaan dengan jeritan melengking Sakura yang mengisi udara kosong. Sasori dengan rakus menenggak habis cairan yang keluar dari lubang itu, tak menyisakan setetespun untuk jatuh membasahi ranjang.

Sasori menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia langsung melumat bibir Sakura sembari melepaskan celananya yang sudah terasa sesak sedaritadi. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun menurut.

Tangan mungil itu melepaskan lilitan ikat pinggangnya, disusul kemudian oleh celananya yang menyentuh lantai. Gerakan tangan itu semakin tergesa, ciuman mereka semakin panas dan liar. Kasar, dan menuntut. Saat itu Sasori tahu Sakura telah siap dan ia tak akan menunda lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya _boxers_ yang ia kenakan tertanggal. Ia menendang kain itu asal ke sudut ranjang dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh mereka tersingkap. Sepertinya mereka tak perlu selimut malam ini.

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah ketika untuk pertama kalinya selama enam belas tahun ia hidup di dunia, ia melihat kejantanan pria secara langsung di depan matanya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup ketika melihat ukuran sang kakak yang memang besar. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya membuat nafas Sakura tercekat hingga ia kesulitan untuk menarik nafas.

Entah sejak kapan udara di sekitar mereka terasa begitu panas. Suara rinai hujan dan petir yang menyambar seperti teredam oleh suara deru nafas sepasang anak manusia yang saling berpandangan. Memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Walau mundur pun mereka pasti tak kan bisa karena mereka sudah jatuh sejauh ini.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Rasanya begitu sakit kala mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya salah, tabu, tercela … Namun ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Menghindar dari rasa cinta yang bergejolak sejak lama dalam lubuk hatinya.

Karena itu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_Nii-san_, lakukanlah …"

Suara lirih Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dada Sasori terasa begitu nyeri ketika melihat kesedihan nampak jelas di sana. Namun gadis itu tegar, begitu juga dengannya. Karena mereka tahu, mereka akan jatuh bersama-sama dan semuanya sudah tak dapat dihentikan lagi.

"Saat aku melakukannya … panggil namaku, Sakura … Untuk malam ini saja … panggillah namaku …"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, pelan. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasori dan membawa tubuh mereka untuk saling bersentuhan. Memeluknya erat dan membisikkan nama lelaki itu pada telinganya dengan suara parau.

Rasanya dadanya kini dihujam oleh seribu jarum.

"Sasori …"

Tubuh Sasori seakan tersengat dengan listrik jutaan _volt_ saat itu juga.

Sasori memposisikan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura yang telah membengkak dan berkedut basah. Tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi, ia pun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Merobek selaput yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Sakura menjerit kesakitan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori. Lelaki itu balas memeluk Sakura dengan sama eratnya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka serapat mungkin hingga tak ada celah setitikpun diantara mereka.

Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura dan mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kejantanannya di jepit rapat-rapat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sakura.

Saat itu, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura.

Sasori terdiam, menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Menunggu hingga Sakura memintanya untuk melanjutkan … Namun Sakura tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Bingung, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sakura tengah menahan isakannya. Kedua pipi ranum gadis itu basah karena air mata.

Sasori sontak memundurkan dirinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan mungil Sakura menahan tubuhnya―seakan memintanya untuk tetap seperti tadi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan, Sasori … Jangan pergi … Jangan melepaskan dirimu dariku …" bisik Sakura dengan suara yang tercekat.

Sasori memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan sesuatu yang basah untuk ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan emosinya yang campur aduk. Ia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara desahan yang terhenti ditenggorokan sementara suara isakan Sakura makin terdengar jelas.

Dengan jemarinya, ia menghapus air mata itu dari sisi wajah Sakura dengan amat lembut. Kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca. Berkilau karena air mata―memantulkan bayangan dirinya di kedalaman _viridian_ yang menghanyutkan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Jemari Sakura menjangkau tulang pipinya, lalu membelai lembut kulitnya yang basah. Suara tawa yang tercekat terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tetesan air hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela.

"Kenapa menangis, Sasori? Seharusnya malam ini kita bahagia …"

Tangisannya pecah.

Ia memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada sisi leher gadis―ralat―wanita di bawah tubuhnya dan menumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Merutuki nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Menangisi kelemahannya karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.

Walaupun ia tahu, cinta itu adalah cinta yang salah.

Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala Sasori dengan penuh sayang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha menahan air mata yang telah siap turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus tegar … Kalau tidak, Sasori akan hancur begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sakura dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Sasori. Ia menarik wajah tampan kakaknya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Sasori dengan bibirnya. Gerakannya kaku dan tak berpengalaman, namun dapat menenangkan gejolak yang Sasori rasakan. Sasori memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

Seakan takut mereka akan terpisahkan sebentar lagi.

"Sasori … Lakukanlah. Sebelum malam berakhir dan kita tak dapat seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya, ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir …" bisik Sakura sembari mengusap wajah Sasori dengan penuh sayang. Kedua manik sewarna dedaunan itu bersinar dengan penuh kehangatan.

Sasori terdiam, lama … Namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia mulai bergerak, melanjutkan proses penyatuan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Suara desahan mereka saling bersahutan mengisi ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta terlarang mereka. Saling membisikkan kata cinta yang tabu untuk keduanya. Mendesahkan nama masing-masing dengan penuh gairah yang salah. Peluh dan air mata turut bercampur dalam proses penyatuan.

Saling meraih, mencengkeram tubuh pasangan mereka kala mereka semakin mendekati puncak. Menggapai-gapai seperti orang tersesat. Meredam rasa perih tak terkira yang menghancurkan hati mereka dengan cinta yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan dalam semalam.

Karena esok, mereka akan kembali menjadi kakak dan adik. Karena esok, mereka tak bisa diam-diam mengumbar rasa sayang seperti sebelumnya. Karena besok mereka akan berpisah dan terikat dengan orang lain.

Karena esok, Sasori akan menikah. Dengan gadis pilihan sang ayah. Sebuah pernikahan yang telah direncakan sejak dahulu tanpa persetujuan sang sulung. Untuk kemajuan perusahaan, katanya. Suatu hal yang cukup kolot di abad dua puluh satu.

Namun mereka tak dapat berbuat banyak. Karena cinta yang mereka rasakan jugalah salah, kotor, tak layak. Mereka tak punya hak untuk menyuarakan keinginan. Mereka tak punya hak untuk membantah.

Kenapa mereka tak dilahirkan sebagai perempuan dan lelaki yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah? Semuanya tak akan serumit dan menyakitkan ini kalau saja mereka bukanlah kakak dan adik.

Suara jeritan dan geraman kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan puncak yang akhirnya mereka capai bersama. Tubuh mereka kini basah dan lengket karena keringat dan cairan yang menyatu. Nafas mereka terengah―baik Sasori dan Sakura.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Lama. Seakan pandangan mereka itu untuk menguatkan hati masing-masing yang terluka, namun bibir mereka sama-sama membentuk senyuman. Sama-sama menggumamkan dua kata yang sampai sekarang, secara ajaib dapat menguatkan hati mereka yang telah hancur karena terlalu rapuh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak lama kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu terpejam. Masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dalam dekapan masing-masing. Sama-sama memahatkan senyum pada wajah walau air mata mengkhianati―jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan membasahi pipi yang telah basah sedaritadi.

Saling berpelukan dalam tidur. Karena hanya malam ini saja mereka dapat bersama. Karena esok hari takdir akan kembali mempermainkan mereka entah sampai kapan.

Pada pagi hari … Kala mentari belum sepenuhnya keluar dari peraduan … Sasori telah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia terdiam cukup lama di atas tempat tidur. Kedua biji matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di sisinya, merekam pemandangan di depannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Lalu menyimpannya selamanya dalam sudut terpencil di dalam kepalanya.

Sasori memajukan wajahnya perlahan setelah sekian lama terdiam dalam lamunannya. Ia mengecup pipi Sakura, menyesap rasa manis yang ia bisa rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang tak kan mungkin ia dapat rasakan lagi.

Sasori dengan agak enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit putih pucat Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sakura, lalu membisikkan dua kata itu sebagai kata-kata perpisahan darinya. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menyerang tiap sudut hatinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sangat. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari Sakura, ia amatlah mencintai wanita yang adalah adiknya sendiri …

Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia lemah … Ia salah …

Sasori memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai, lalu mengenakannya dengan gerakan yang tidak terburu-buru. Sebelum ia beranjak dari sana, ia menatap punggung yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur di depannya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang manik _viridian_ itu telah terbuka dengan sempurna. Air mata membasahi wajah yang sebelumnya kering. Kedua tangan kurus milik si wanita menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah suara isakan terdengar oleh pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sasori perlahan membuka pintu yang sempat terkunci. Ia sejenak berdiri di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya dengan satu helaan nafas berat, ia keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu itu perlahan―sangat pelan hingga tak dapat menimbulkan suara.

Dan saat itu juga suara isakan Sakura pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merapatkan kedua lututnya yang terlipat pada keningnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada pahanya sambil menumpahkan tangis yang tak terbendung lagi.

Aku mencintaimu …

Sementara tubuh Sasori kini merosot hingga jatuh ke atas lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna merah marun. Lelaki itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Suara isakannya tak lama terdengar memenuhi udara kosong.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu …

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**A/N**: jengjeng! Hayoo yang baca ini bacanya pas uda pada buka belom? AwA

Ayuuk minna-san, ikutan eventnya juga yuk! Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa cek bio profil **Family: Fall and Feel**. kalo mau tanya-tanya bisa kirim PM ke sini ato ke akunnya juga boleh. ato belom join grup Sasosaku di FB? Mari search _**Sasosaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom**_. Dijamin cepet kok konfirmasinya :3

yang ingin membaca versi implisit dari fic ini, silahkan kunjungi akun **Family: Fall and Feel**. ikutan eventnya yuk yang akan diadakan juga tanggal 18 bulan ini :D

dimohon review, kritik dan sarannya? ^p^ terima kasih.


End file.
